


Trading Notes

by Bionerd2Point0



Series: Ficlets and Shorts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Humor, No beta we die like mne, The League of Assassins (DCU), Tim's Titans, he gets picked on, healthy eating habits, poor Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0
Summary: Tim took a big bite of his burger, moaning at the taste of grease and salt. When was the last time he’d eaten?Pushing the thought aside, he blinked his eyes open and went to take another bite, freezing as he registered his entire team standing in front of him in full uniform.“Wah?” He spluttered, half choking on his mouthful before remembering to swallow. “What is it? Did something happen?” Had he missed an emergency alert?
Relationships: Tim Drake & His Teams
Series: Ficlets and Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053959
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	Trading Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificiallifecreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/gifts).



> Prompted by Shmoo!!! I very much enjoy picking on Tim. He's a totally competent badass until he needs someone to remind him to eat. XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Tim took a big bite of his burger, moaning at the taste of grease and salt. When was the last time he’d eaten?

Pushing the thought aside, he blinked his eyes open and went to take another bite, freezing as he registered his entire team standing in front of him in full uniform.

“Wah?” He spluttered, half choking on his mouthful before remembering to swallow. “What is it? Did something happen?” Had he missed an emergency alert?

Kon stared at him, dropping out of his hover to land with a heavy thump. “Red… You…” He raised his hand, pointing towards Tim’s face, then aborted the movement and scratched behind his ear.

“I… Have lice?” Tim did not at all follow. He wiped at his face with the back of his hand, to but he didn’t have any stray mustard either.

“ _No_.” Cassie took a step forward, eyes comically wide. “Robin. You… Invited friends over?”

Tim looked over his shoulder, finally remembering the three ninja standing alert with blades drawn. “Oh yeah! I knew I was forgetting something. Friends, meet other friends. They’re just here for a day or two.”

He took another bite of his burger, then paused, swallowing too soon in favor of clearing his mouth. “Wait. Why am I the only one eating?”

One of the ninja lifted her blade higher in a clear threat. “If you stop eating, I swear I will burn all your coffee,” Pru threatened.

Tim hastily shoved half of the remaining burger into his mouth. Pru was not one to make empty threats.

Cassie had a calculating look in her eye, shifting her weight to one leg. Bart and Kon followed her lead, relaxing out of their defensive postures.

“How long did you say they’re staying?”

“Two… Days?” Tim blinked. He still didn’t really know what was going on.

“Cool! You guys wanna trade data?”

Pru tilted her head, and Tim had a very bad feeling about how this was going to turn out.

“What’s in it for us?”

Cassie grinned. “I’ve got a whole novel, but nothing in The Care and Keeping of… Him” she pointed at Tim, “can help me get him to eat like that. Figure we can trade notes.”

“No!” Tim dropped his burger, coffee be damned. “You are not allowed to be friends! I won’t allow it.”

Pru ignored him, sheathing her sword. “Sounds like we have a deal. Where do you keep your notes?”

“We have two physical copies, he can hack into anything digital too easily.”

Tim groaned, sliding his greasy fingers into equally greasy hair. “Why are you doing this? I’m not _that_ bad at taking care of myself!”

“No,” Cassie agreed. “90% of the time you do fine, but 10% of the time you forget to eat, get 2 hours of sleep in 48 hours, and don’t bathe for a week.” She gave him a pointed look, and Z and Owens broke into snickers behind Tim.

“I hate you all,” he grumbled.

“No you don’t.” Pru confidently strode past him. “Finish your burger before Z throws you in the shower with it.”

Tim pouted at her, but dutifully picked up the burger. At least it tasted good.

**Author's Note:**

> Bumpkin wrote an amazing alternate ending in the comments of you are so inclined to explore 😂 I loved it!!


End file.
